


Storms

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958





	Storms

It was a warm summer night. Cersei had come to see Jaime after Robert had retired for the night. It had been a long time since they'd last been together and they'd had each other quickly, roughly on the bed.

She lay naked in his arms now, her back to him as he spooned her. They watched a thunderstorm outside of the window. They were both glad for the rain as it cooled things down significantly.

“Do you think it could hit us?” Cercei asked of the lightning as it lit up the room.

Jaime propped himself up over her to stroke her hair back and kiss her temple. He pressed his cheek against hers.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” He ran his hand down her body, from her shoulder, over her stomach and then up onto her hip, where he drew it in cricles.

“It’s magnificent.” Cersei breathed as another bolt cracked through the air.

“Mm.” Jaime hummed, more concerned with watching his hand glide back across her skin, up over the junction of her hip, down to her lower abdomen, where he spread his fingers apart and drew them back in, circling his hand around her.

“I’ve never seen it up close.” Cersei said softly, her mind still on the lightning.

“I’ve seen what it can do to a tree." Jaime said, nuzzling her cheek. He ran his finger through the air diagonally. "Cuts it right in half." He said, returning his hand to her hip. "Strips the bark right off." He pressed his lips to her neck. "Turns it as flaxen as your hair." He kissed her there.

Cersei was quiet for a minute as Jaime continued just touching her, running his hands over her.

"Maybe that's what happened to us." Cersei whispered.

Jaime paused. He pressed his lips to her cheek. "Come here." He whispered, turning her away from the window so she faced him.

He pulled her against his chest and held her there. She was tense. "Perhaps it is." He said, and he felt her relax. "We were always meant to be one." He whispered.

Cersei pulled back to look up at him. "Do you believe that?" She asked. "Truly?"

He winced. He had always believed it. Had she not? "I do." He breathed. "Don't you?"

She turned away from him, looking back out the window at the storm. "I know it." She whispered.

Jaime's heart fluttered. He pressed against her again, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He kissed her once, twice, three times on the velvety skin behind her ear, breathing in her scent as he did so. He could get so lost in her. He let his hands rove over her skin again, down her arm, over one breast and then the other, down over her stomach, her hip, her thigh, and back up. He did this several times.

Cersei eventually turned her head back to look up at him and he jumped at the chance to kiss her, his hand now on her jaw, thumb caressing her cheek.

"I love you." He said as they broke apart.

She reached up and pulled him back down to her as thunder roared outside. He let his hand trail down her body again, cupping her breast, running his thumb over her nipple. She sighed against his lips and he moved his hand lower, teasing her inner thighs with light touches as their tongues danced together.

Finally, he gave in, touching her gently and feeling how she was slick for him again. He was sure she could feel him hard against her backside.

They kissed for a while while he worked his fingers over her clit. Eventually, they broke apart again and Cersei reached her arm back, running it across his neck, holding him there against her. She closed her eyes, her lips parted and just sighed. She looked so relaxed. She looked peaceful. Jaime felt proud the he could do this for her. He was the only one who knew how to touch her this way.

"I love you." She breathed shakily as she began to move her hips along with his hand. Jaime smiled down at her, unable to take his eyes off her for even a single second.

"Jaime." She whimpered, her hand now tangled in his hair.

He loved the way his name sounded on her lips.

"I'm here. I love you, Cersei." He whispered, still mesmerized by her.

She moaned and it made his cock twitch. His fingers felt impossibly good against her. She moved her leg back onto his to give him more room. He began drawing lazy circles over her clit and she purred.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, hoping she'd make that sound again. He moved his fingers faster and she opened her mouth and breathed a slow "Oooh." Jaime smiled widely at that.

"Gods." He breathed. He'd never seen anything so perfect. She turned to the side and opened her legs fully, draping her thigh over him.

"Hm." Jaime sighed at the sight of her. "Does that feel good?"

Cersei nodded, biting her lip, her eyes still closed.

Jaime moved his fingers faster until Cersei whined, "Jaime, please... Inside."

He kissed her cheek and watched her moan as he pressed a finger inside of her.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe that she was actually here, that he wasn't dreaming. He buried his face in her hair. He touched her slowly now, his finger moving in and out of her and his thumb stroking over her clit.

He looked down and watched as he inserted another finger, hearing her moan and feeling how tight she was around him. He leaned down and suckled at her breast, enjoying the wetness this coaxed out of her and the sounds His fingers made as they moved inside.

"Oh." She moaned. "Jaime..." And then more softly, "I want you inside me."

Jaime sighed frustratedly at that. He wanted nothing more. She held his wrist and pulled his hand from her, bringing it to her lips and sucking on his fingers. Jaime moaned this time.

She flipped over and straddled him, sliding herself up the length of his hard cock, over the head and then back down, not putting him inside just yet. He gripped her hips and watched intently, enjoying the cool feeling of their mixed wetness.

She took his hands and placed them over her breasts, moaning along with him as he bucked his hips. When he could take it no longer, he sat up and turned her around, pulling them up so he could lean on the headboard. He positioned his cock through her legs and she used her delicate fingers to rub it on her clit, making them both moan. She was dripping wet and when she lifted herself and finally pressed him into her, their bodies together made a sound so erotic Jaime had to bite his lip to stop himself from cursing too loudly.

Jaime grunted and gripped her thighs tightly, trying to calm himself, to let her set the pace. She rocked against him, rolling her hips in a way that made him burn with pleasure.

He grunted again and she moaned. Eventually, he reached around her and rubbed her clit until she was gasping and clenching around him.

"Cersei." He choked out her name and she turned and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth and shaking against him as she came.

He broke the kiss as his own orgasm took over, causing him to moan, emptying himself deep inside of her. She tipped her head back sighing at the feel of it.

When he'd spent himself, she lifted herself from him and collapsed down beside him. He quickly pulled her against him, kissing her deeply, stroking her cheek.

"I love you." He told her between kisses.

They lay there, listening to the storm outside. Jaime rubbed Cersei's back in slow circles and watched as her eyes grew heavier. He kissed her cheek.

"Sleep here tonight." He whispered.

She looked up at him, eyes half lidded and cheeks still flushed. She shook her head. "I can't."

"Just for a while then." He said. "You can relax. I'll wake you up before dawn."

She eyed him skeptically.

"Please, Cersei. It hurts when you leave." He said, bashfully.

"Stop being so dramatic." She laughed, but she snuggled closer into him.

He loved the idea of caring for her that way, rubbing her back until she drifted off, making her feel safe and protected. He often felt as though he failed to protect her.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. His other half, his soul. He loved her more than words could express.

She hummed satisfactorily and wrapped both of her arms around his, enjoying the thick feel of his muscles. She did feel safe with him. She closed her eyes. A little while longer wouldn't hurt.

Outside, the storm began to quell and Jaime felt more at peace than he could ever remember feeling. He pressed his nose into her hair and breathed deeply. When they were together, everything else seemed to melt away.


End file.
